Capítulo 4: El despertar
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuestros héroes despiertan en unas instalaciones de laboratorios recién destruidas por unos pandilleros, ellos se aventurarán en el Japón del año 2020.


Capítulo 4: El despertar La "desaparición" CJ, Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed, Toni Cipriani, Niko Bellic, Luís Fernando López, Johnny Klebytz, Huang Lee y un invitado más a la escena, las cosas cambiaron bastante en sus lugares de origen, en Vice City, el Imperio de Tommy quedó en manos de la Familia Rosenberg, quienes lo dirigieron bien.

En Liberty City, los Leone difundieron la noticia de la desaparición de Toni Cipriani, pero no pudieron hacer nada al respecto, lo buscaron por cuatro años hasta que decidieron detenerse, ya nada servía buscarlo, lo dieron por muerto y no se supo mucho de ellos, mientras que en San Andreas, los Grove Street Families perdieron territorios en Los Santos, Sweet junto con muchos OG fueron asesinados en la Batalla del Grove Street, donde tuvieron que dar el territorio a los Ballas en el año 2013.

Por otro lado, de nuevo en Vice City, hubo rumores de que Victor "Vic" Vance había sobrevivido y entonces fue secuestrado una persona muy parecida al antiguo dueño de toda la Ciudad durante el año 1984, María con su jefe se hicieron cargo de llevarlo a las cámaras, donde lo congelaron con los demás.

El tiempo pasó y fue así que un día, el Mundo cambió por completo, los EEUU perdieron toda su hegemonía y ahora Japón era tenía el poder, las guerras habían azotado al Medio Oriente y pronto terminaron, muchos grupos terroristas fueron masacrados por Europa y otros se entregaron a la justicia.

En Japón, a pesar de ser el dueño de todo el Mundo en el campo político y económico, los índices de delincuencia aumentaron bastante, llegando a niveles alarmantes, fue así que el Gobierno nipón decidió establecer una ley que permitía a los civiles portar armas de fuego para protegerse, esto no sirvió de mucho, ya que los números de delincuencia crecieron aún más y entonces la Policía, conocida ahora como R.A.P.T. ("Recent Armed Police of Tokyo") cambiaron las reglas: Ahora los delincuentes debían ser neutralizados, en vez de ser apresados.

Y en donde nuestra historia se enfoca, llegó el momento del despertar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en las cámaras? Preguntó el Jefe de guardia a cargo de los laboratorios.

- Van todas a un nivel seguro, Señor, no hemos tenido más problemas. Le dijo otro de los científicos.

Cuando iba a hablar el sujeto, saltaron las alarmas de todo el complejo.

- _¡Puesto 1 de Vigilancia, estamos bajo ataque, un grupo de más de treinta personas han ingresado de golpe, necesitamos refuerzos!_ Pidieron desde el lado de afuera pero las comunicaciones cayeron y no pudieron hacer nada, pronto los atacantes coparon la entrada y pusieron en marcha su ofensiva contra el edificio, el cual fue atacado y todos sus integrantes, incluyendo el Jefe de Guardia y los científicos murieron.

- ¡Llevemos todas las drogas y larguémonos, antes de que la Policía llegue y nos borren del mapa! Ordenó el líder de la pandilla y tras haber asediado todas las instalaciones, escaparon, no sin antes destruir el sistema de energía en los generadores de afuera, los cuales quedaron destruidos tras las granadas que arrojaron.

El humo y los incendios hicieron que se activaran los sistemas anti-incendios y de ahí las puertas de las cámaras se oxidaron por completo tras largos años de haber estado congeladas.

Inmediatamente, uno de los hombres que estaba en la cámara I logró tirar la puerta y salir de allí.

- ¡Ay! ¡Salgan, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh cha! Gritó Tommy Vercetti, mientras que agarraba una barreta tirada en medio del suelo inundado.

Inmediatamente después de haber salido de allí, Vercetti vio a los demás mafiosos y Gangsters atrapados en las cámaras y las abrió una por una.

Todos salieron de allí y vieron que era cierto de lo que hablaban los medios.

- ¿No era que estabas muerto? Preguntó Tommy a aquel hombre caribeño, su nombre era Victor "Vic" Vance.

- Jeje, no, no fui yo el que murió en 1986, ese fue mi hermano Pete, yo estaba en Las Vegas y mi hermano quiso tomar el mando de la misión y se lo dejé, jamás debí haberle dejado ir solo. Dijo Victor Vance, mientras que contaba todo sucedido en aquel año.

Justo en ese momento, Toni les pidió silencio, ya que una de las cámaras estaba encendida y podrían enviar refuerzos a donde estaban ellos para contenerlos.

Se ocultaron pero pasaron varios minutos, no ocurrió nada, vieron que en realidad era un destello de luz del Sol sobre la lente de la cámara, lo que hacía que estaba funcionando en ciertas palabras.

- Será mejor salir de aquí, vamos. Pidió Cipriani, cuando de golpe fue agarrado por CJ de la manga de su traje de Leone.

- ¿Y a quién te nombró líder del grupo? Preguntó el pandillo de Los Santos.

- Nadie y tuvo eras el leal a Salvatore y le terminaste robando todo el Casino de Las Venturas. Le reprochó aquel robo ocurrido en 1992.

- Ya no soy más pandillero, yo iba a ver a mi novia cuando una chica misteriosa me atacó. Les contó CJ a todos ellos.

- Espera, ¿dijiste una chica misteriosa? Preguntó Niko Bellic.

- Sí, esa misma. Le respondió CJ.

- Vaya, yo también fui atacado cuando estaba caminando por las calles de Dukes. Mencionó el serbio.

- A mí me embistió un auto negro y sin patente cuando volvía a Acter con mis chicos. Mencionó también Johnny su historia.

- Yo estaba durmiendo un rato en mi departamento de Saint Mark´s, cuando alguien tiró una lata de gases somníferos y desperté aquí. Dijo Toni ahora.

- Yo estaba hablando por teléfono con mi novia, saliendo del Club de Gay Tony, cuando me atacaron con una jeringa en el cuello. Les mostró Luís Fernando López por lo ocurrido.

- Yo estaba hablando con unos amigos y de golpe me hicieron lo mismo que le hicieron a Toni. Les contó Tommy.

- A mí me atacaron en el Barrio Chino de Isla Stauton. Comentó Huang Lee.

- Dios, ¿fuimos parte de un ataque terrorista? Preguntó Johnny.

Todos se quedaron con cara de poker-face.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó Klebytz, confundido.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Pidió Huang Lee y aún les faltaba Claude para que contara su historia.

- "…" Esa fue la respuesta de Claude Speed.

- Ya escuchamos bastante, andando. Ordenó CJ y cuando cruzaron por las celdas, vieron que todo el sitio había quedado destruido y ellos mandaron a Claude para revisar si el escape era seguro.

Cuando Speed llegó hasta donde estaban los escombros, se quedó asombrado.

- ¡Claude! ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Tommy.

- Chicos, creo que ya no estamos más en nuestra época. Mencionó Claude y todos quedaron doblemente sorprendidos:

1) De que ya no estaban en su época, sino en otra distinta.

2) Y la segunda, Claude Speed había hablado por primera vez.

No lo podían creer, salieron y vieron que estaban en una ciudad del futuro.

- ¿Dónde mierdas estamos? Preguntó Luís, cuando de golpe tomó un diario que estaba en el piso y miró que las palabras estaban escritas en otro idioma.

- Chicos, esto no es Liberty City, ni Vice City ni San Andreas. Les respondió Luís.

- ¿Y dónde estamos? Preguntó Niko Bellic.

- Estamos en Japón, pero este Japón es muy distinto, es más bien muy futurista. Dijo finalmente Luís y todos pusieron de asombro (XD como la marmota dramática y aquí viene el sonido).

Varios de ellos se desmayaron, CJ insultó en el aire y Claude Speed se quedó sin palabras.

- Si quieren saber qué pasará en el próximo capítulo, no vayan a perdérselo, estaremos a la misma hora, por el mismo canal. No se lo pierdan. Les ha hablado Claude Speed y están viendo "Disney Channel" XD. Se despidió Claude de la gente y la pantalla se puso en negro de nuevo.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bueno, bueno, nuestros héroes han despertado en el futuro en el año 2020, época en el que se desarrolla el anime y manga "Burst Angel", ¿qué pasará ahora que tendrán que sobrevivir en estas calles tan distintas? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Nota: Este fue un pequeño homenaje a Robert Gómez Bolaños, descansa en paz, papa, Que Dios te bendiga, che.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
